Entrances
Entrances are the ways the characters enter the stage before a fight. Every character has an individual entrance. *King Harkinian: Rides onto the stage via his ship. There was a originally a different entrance, where he gets dropped off by Gwonam, but the ship entrance was used instead. *I.M. Meen: Appears on the stage in a blooming explosion, like in some cutscenes in I.M. Meen. *Leonidas: Steps out of a crowd of Spartans. *Nostalgia Critic: Says, "Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic." *Tommy Wiseau: Walks out of the doorway from the rooftop scene (also seen in the background of The Roof) and says, "Oh hai Lawl." *Madotsuki: Teleports onto the stage with a balloon in her hand. *Angry Video Game Nerd: Pops out of the NinToaster, and says, "I'm the fucking Nerd." *Mama Luigi: Falls onto the stage from the sky. *Dr. Robotnik: Hovers onto the stage from the foreground, while laughing. *Frollo: Rides onto the stage via his horse. *Gaston: Looks around, and then jumps onto the stage. *Irate Gamer: Teleports onto the stage, and says, "What the hell?" *Hitler: Walks onto the stage, as two guards hold up their hand, and say, "Heil Hitler!" This was mistaken as "Hi Hitler!" in the video. *Panty & Stocking The two are sitting on a couch in the background, and the starting character jumps onto the stage. *Billy Mays: Descends from heaven, while saying, "Hi, Billy Mays here!" *Yomika: Teleports onto the stage. *Guile: Flies onto the stage via rocket chair, while saying, "Come with me nice and quiet, or come with me nice and quiet and unconscious." This is the first (and only, so far) entrance to have an inspiration clip for it. *Bison: Runs onto the stage from the foreground, while yelling, "YES!" *Ib: A painting of Ib appears on the stage, as Ib jumps out. The name of the entrance, "Forgotten Portrait" is a reference to the ending of the same name, which has a picture of Ib looking at a portrait of Garry. *Hank Hill: Walks onto the stage, like he does in the intro to King of the Hill. *Scanty & Kneesocks: The two are sitting at a table with an umbrella in the background, and the starting character jumps onto the stage. *Nicolas Cage: Wanders onto the stage, while moaning sorrowly. *Best Hercules: Rides onto the stage via chariot, while saying, "Let the games begin!" *Jaime Maussan: Gets dropped off by a UFO. *Don Ramon: Walks out of a door. *Dr. Wily: Gets dropped off by the Wily Machine, as he does an evil laugh. *Haruhi: Steps out through a door, and locks it behind her. *Zoolander: Rides onto the stage with his friends in their car, with "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" plays on the radio. *New Hercules: Falls from the sky, lands on the stage, gets up, and says, "I'm Hurk-u-liss." An interesting note is that he takes 5% damage from the fall. *Aya: Jumps out of a portal. *Carlos Trejo: Rides onto the stage via his motorcycle. *Weird Al: Runs like crazy onto the stage.